Wireless communication is used for many purposes. Wireless communication may be used by mobile phones to promote nearly ubiquitous voice communication services and data communication services. Wireless communication may be used by machines for one-way or two-way communication, for example for reading utility meters remotely, for reading meteorological observation data remotely, and for other purposes. To access wireless communication networks, a wireless communication device may provide individual credentials programmed into that device by the wireless service provider as well as one or more unique hardware identifiers configured into the hardware of the device. The wireless communication network may confirm that the offered credentials and hardware identifiers are likewise provisioned in a network data store before authorizing network access for the device. When its access is authorized in this way, the device may then carry on communications.